1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a canister.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a canister that processes a vaporized fuel gas generated in a fuel tank, in JP-A No. 10-339218, a processor of vaporized fuel, which is provided with activated carbon absorber on a surface of which heat storage particles that are larger in the thermal conductivity and the heat capacity in comparison with that of the activated carbon are stuck, is described. In the configuration, when the vaporized fuel is absorbed, the activated carbon generates heat, the heat is transferred to the heat storage particles to suppress a temperature from rising, and thereby the absorption capacity is prevented from becoming lower.
However, in the configuration described in JP-A No. 10-339218, since the activated carbon (absorber) and heat storage particles are directly in contact with each other, an area through which the activated carbon comes into contact with the vaporized fuel gas and air becomes smaller. Accordingly, there is fear that the performance of the activated carbon may not be fully exerted. Furthermore, since the heat storage material as well directly comes into contact with the vaporized fuel gas and air, the performance thereof may be deteriorated.